Aka Hikari no Oto
by Vine-Master-1234
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was kidnapped at the mere age of six months. He was used as a test subject. He was given special powers from just one test. Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages, let us follow Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze as he goes on the ride of his life. (Kekkai Genkai Naruto) {Multiple KG} Naruto x Fu.
1. Chapter 1

• _ **This is Vine-Master and welcome to my first attempt at a fanficfion. The name of the story is Aka Hikari no Oto which is translated into Red Light of the Sound. Before I start I would just like to say that I want you all to notify me of any mistakes you see in the story. I think my plot is original as I never read any fanficfion with this as the plot. If you wish to use my plot and/or characters (OC's) please notify my to give you 'special' permission. This fanficfion will have the following elements; Mild Adult Themes, Mild Mature Content and Obscene Language. Chapters will be three thousand words long and updates will be two chapters every four or five days. I request your support for this story by your contributions of Following, Favoriting and Reviewing. Thank you.**_

• _ **Disclaimer- Naruto and all content connected to it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own OC's. Ja Ne.**_

"Kage." Human Speaking.

' _Kage_.' Human Thinking.

" **Kage." Tailed Beast/Boss Summon Speaking.**

' _ **Kage**_ **.' Tailed Beast/ Boss Summon Thinking.**

" **(Element) Release; (Jutsu Name).** " **Elemental Ninjutsu Being Spoken.**

' _ **(Element) Release; (Jutsu Name).**_ ' **Elemental Ninjutsu Being Thought.**

" **(Jutsu Name).** " **Non-Elemental Ninjutsu Being Spoken.**

" **(Jutsu Name).** " **Non-Elemental Ninjutsu Being Thought.**

 ***[][][][]* - Line Break.**

 ***[][][][]***

 **Chapter 001; Motives**

Orochimaru no Sannin. He was classified as many names and was known as 'Konoha's Biggest Traitor'. Why? Well that's because he was a sick bastard who knew nothing of peace.

He always strived for fights. He wanted to be the greatest Shinobi the world would have ever seen, greater that the Rikudo Sennin. How was he striving to do this?

Orochimaru had gone to great lengths to try and make his dream come true. While he was in the middle of training one day an idea struck him and that's when his bad ways had started.

He had figured out that the only way to become a great Shinobi, one who would be greater than Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths himself. What was it? It's relatively simple: Immortality.

How was he going to get immortality? Easy; Experiments. He had decided that in order to get immortality he would do research upon research to find it while using innocent humans as test subjects.

But, once he had gotten immortality what would he do? Would be just go around asking to see people due Jutsu to learn it one by one. No. He would get a Sharingan and copy every Jutsu he came across.

The Sharingan; Also known as the Three Pinwheel Eye. The Sharingan had multiple abilities. It could copy any Nin, Gen or Taijutsu. It could see Chakra and determine what kind of Chakra was being used.

There were many types of Chakra. They were determined by four different aspects. Color, Smell, Owner and Power. There were many different colors of Chakra, smells as well, owner and power varied as the Earth had many people.

Blue; This color represented human Chakra. Human Chakra is safe and people are taught how to harness this power to use to do jutsus and defend themselves and village.

Red; This color meant demon Chakra. The only things know. To have red Chakra would be Jinchuriki's and Tailed Beast. This power of raw and wild. It is also hard-of not imspossie-to gain control over a Tailed a easy.

Purple; This Chakra is foul and vile. It is evil and has too much power one if. As for how it is given, Orochimaru and a man named Jugo was the only people illegible.

Dark blue; Chakra that Summons use. It is made up of slight demonic Chakra and Human Chakra. Only Summons and reincarnated Shinobi use Dark Blue Chakra.

Green; Chakra that is used with Sage Mode. There are different types of Sage Mode. Toad, Snake, Slugs, Monkeys and Wood. Green Chakra is natural energy.

Yellow; Yellow Chakra was only ever seen by the Rikudo Sennin. It is the Chakra that controls life and death along with the Rikudo's Sage Mode; Rikudo Sennin Modo.

Orochimaru was also very cunning and sneaky like a snake. (Pun Intended). He was so cunning and sneaky that he managed to sneak into Konoha and kidnap a baby boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on each side of his face. Naruto Uzumaki.

Right now we find him jumping from tree to tree with the six month old Naruto in his arms. He had also sent his assistant; eight year old Kabuto Yakushi to retrieve some files on young Naruto.

Don't get me wrong folks, Kabuto may have been eight years old but he was extremely stealthy and had brains that could get him out if _any_ situation.

Orochimaru had planned this since the Kyuubi attack and finally saw his chance. He had been one of the few people to know Naruto's pedigree due to his spies.

He knew that Naruto's parents were the world first double 'S' rank Ninja or 'SS' rank Ninja. His father; Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze was the world first 'SS' rank Shinobi while his mother was the first 'SS' rank Kunoichi; Konoha's Red Death: Kushina Uzumaki.

Minato was taught by Jiraiya no Sannin, Orochimaru's old teammate, and Minato had taught Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohora and Obito Uchiha. Kushina had been taught by Tsunade Senju; Orochimaru's other teammate, and had taught Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi and Maito Gai.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were supposed to meet at the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound. The Land of Sound was where Orochimaru's Hidden Village was.

Otokagure. The Village Hidden in the Sound. He built it a little over two years ago. His village had quite a number of clans. It had a Kage and a defensive system, heck, it even had Black Ops known as NOTES. Just like Konoha had ANBU, Kumo had BOLT, Kiri had TIDES and Iwa had BOULDER.

Orochimaru was still running when he sensed the Chakra signatures and grunted, he was so close to the border when he sensed them. Being a Sannin he could easily match them but he had Naruto to look after. That's when he got the idea. He made a Shadow Clone and gave it Naruto while having two others in the trees to get Naruto if that one dispersed.

He stopped and waited five minutes before four Jonin and two Chunin were in front of him. They saw who it was and grimaced as the only person in the village who could take a Sannin was the other two Sannin, the Sandaime and/or Danzo Shimura of the Shimura clan and one of Konoha's only two Wind Release users.

"Ku Ku Ku." Orochimaru chuckled sending shivers up their spines. "I was so close to the border and you had to show up." He grunted. The Jounin and two Chunin remained quiet and still.

Orochimaru, the Jonin and the two Chunin stood face to face and just stared until Orochimaru had gotten fed up and glared harder at them with a sadistic smirk.

"Aren't you going to say something or attack?" He asked in a completely bored tone and a yawns. One of the Jonin stepped forward, Orochimaru knew all of them by their names. All of them were eighteen except one of the Chunin who was sixteen.

"Orochimaru no Sannin, we were sent to arrest you for the kidnapping of Naruto Uzumaki." The obvious leader said. He had silver gravity defying hair and wore a mask over his mouth and nose with one of his eyes covered by a Konoha Hitai-ite. Kakashi Hatake.

"How did you know it was me? And why did that Old Monkey send Jonin and Chunin to face a Sannin?" Orochimaru said with a sigh.

"We did not know it was you." Said another with dark hair and a cigarette in his mouth. Asuma Sarutobi.

"Let's see who we have, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Maito Gai, Kurenai Yuhi, Hayate Gekko and…Ku Ku Ku, is it isn't my old apprentice, Anko Mitarashi." He said and all heads turned to see Anko who was frozen in fear.

"Where is Naruto?" Kurenai asked taking a step forward. Orochimaru chuckled as he slid into a fighting stance and awaited their attacking. The other slid into stances to except Anko who was frozen in fear…still.

"You really feel you can face me?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk on his face.

" **Wind Release; Gale Palm**." Asuma yelled sending Kunai at the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru grunted in response and dodged it with his surprising my flexible body.

Orochimaru smirk and ran through his own set of hand seals finishing on the 'Tiger' seal, " **Fire Release; Great Fireball Jutsu**." He yelled sending the Fireball towards the Konoha Shinobi.

" **Water Release; Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu**." Kakashi exclaimed sending the water dragon towards the fireball and when it clashed causing steam.

When the steamed cleared Orochimaru was met by all the male ninja on his using Taijutsu to which he again used his shocking flexibility to dodge any and everything.

He glanced over to his former student to see Kurenai trying to bring her out of her daze. He smirked at this and struck Kakashi and Asuma in their stomachs sending them flying back. He then kicked Hayate back and Maito Gai got a hit on him making him wheeze then he spun and sent him back as well.

By this time, Kurenai had gotten Anko out of her daze and she was glaring at her former sensei. Orochimaru sent her a sadistic smirk as she threw Kunai at him which he caught with his tongue making them want to throw up.

"Anko-chan, it's not nice to throw Kunai at your old sensei's." He said with a 'tsk' as her anger built. He smirked as her glare grew narrower and narrower.

"What do you want with a six month old baby?" She asked angrily. Orochimaru only chuckled and turned around. They were about to follow him when he dropped a smoke bomb and was gone in the night.

"Shit." Kakashi cursed then took off his Hitai-ite and used his Sharingan eye to scan the area only to come up empty. He grunted and faced his team.

"Let's head back." He said then glared at nowhere in particular. "We don't have a tracker."

They nodded in response and left heading towards their home. Anko looked to where Orochimaru last was and a tear fell from her eyes as she followed her team.

They had failed Naruto.

 ***[][][][]***

 _ **Border of Land Of Fire and Land Of Sound**_

It had taken Orochimaru awhile but he finally reached the border of the Land Of Fire and Land Of Sound. After he had disappeared after fighting the Konoha Nin he had dashed full speed towards the border.

He crossed the border and walked into a clearing some meters away to find Kabuto holding a bundle in his hands and a scroll was hooked on his belt.

He had an irritated look on his face as Orochimaru stepped closer. Orochimaru held out his hand for the scroll and once it was given to him he walked off and beckoned for Kabuto to follow.

"You sealed everything in a scroll?" Orochimaru asked impressed.

"Yes." He answered then continued. "There are two reports on him, one fake and one real, for what reason I don't know, I also managed to retrieve the scroll on the Jutsu you asked for, Rasengan." Kabuto said with pride in his work.

"Was it hard?" Orochimaru asked.

"Not really, it just took my great stealth and I easily managed to get the Yondaime's safe open with the blood you gave me on him." Kabuto explained. "However, the Thunder God is lost to the world." He finished slightly depressed in his failure.

"Don't think you have failed Kabuto." Orochimaru said in a sage-like tone. "That damned brat must've taken the instruction on the Thunder God to his grave."

"If you don't mind Orochimaru-sama, why do we need this boy?" Kabuto asked curiously as he looked at the baby.

"You know of my quest for immortality, right?" Orochimaru asked and received a nod from Kabuto then he continued. "I am going to inject a special serum of my making to give the boy Kekkai Genkai, so when he is older I can take over his body." Orochimaru said with a wicked smirk.

"But, why didn't you do this with any baby?" Kabuto inquired.

"He is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi." Orochimaru said shocking Kabuto. "The Kyuubi will keep him alive throughout the process as it will cause him a lot of pain." Orochimaru finished with a wicked smirk.

"So, you wanted the Thunder God and Rasengan to learn when you took over his body?" Kabuto asked with a smile on his face.

"No." Orochimaru said making Kabuto turn to him. "His father is Minato Namikaze and his mother is Kushina Uzumaki, I wanted him to learn it so when I take over his body it would be in my knowledge."

Kabuto nodded in understanding and continued to walk next to his master with the sleeping blonde baby in his arms.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto called to the Snake Sannin who turned at him. "What are your other plans for Naruto-kun and what are the KG's you're implanting in him?"

"My plans for him are relatively simple." Orochimaru stated. "I am going to implant the Kekkai Genkai's in him when we return to our main base, then I am going to let one of our top Kunoichi play mother for him, and as for the KG's, I have blood from a Senju, an Uchiha, a Yuki, a Terumi, and all others from the clans with Kekkai Genkai's and extinct clans." Orochimaru explained.

"Okay." Kabuto replied with a nod of his head.

"Hmm." Orochimaru mused. "I wonder how the old monkey is reacting?" He thought with a chuckle.

Kabuto chuckled in response.

 ***[][][][]***

 _ **In Konohagakure**_

The team that was sent north walked into the office with a downcast look. Just like the other teams in the room they were angry with themselves, only Kakashi's team was angry with themselves for failing Naruto while the others were angry because they were going to get scolded.

"Team Kakashi reporting, we were headed North and east we ran into Orochimaru." Kakashi said and Hiruzen's head shot up with an angry glare. The other cowered in fear.

"Was it him?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes."

Hiruzen head fell to the table. "Minato, Kushina I failed you." He said causing everyone to turn to him.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Anko asked.

"I failed their son." He said and their eyes grew wide and jaws dropped.

"SON!?" Everyone shouted.

"Yes." Hiruzen said. "If Orochimaru has him our chances are very slim." Hiruzen explained then turned to the ANBU in the room. "Two of you gather the council, the other two, I want you to gather the village tomorrow morning at eight a.m sharp." Hiruzen orders were sharp and not to be messed with so the ANBU.

"Kakashi, Asuna, Gai, Kurenai, I want you to go and get Jiraiya and Tsunade, tell them it's urgent and I need their help." Hiruzen said. The Jonins in question nodded and left.

He dismissed the others and turned to face the village through the windows of his office.

"I wonder how the village will react to this."

 ***[][][][]***

 _ **In Otokagure**_

Orochimaru and Kabuto stood in a room on either side of Naruto who was laying on a blanket sleeping. Not necessarily sleeping but he was under a sleeping Jutsu.

Orochimaru took the serum out of the pocket of his outfit. The liquid was blue and in a syringe. He took Naruto small baby arms in his hand and readied the syringe by Naruto's forearm.

"Orochimaru-sama, before we start there is something I want to ask you." Kabuto said before Orochimaru could start the process that would change Naruto's life.

"What is it?"

"If you don't mind answering I want to know who you will be giving privileges of looking after your future body." Kabuto said with a nervous smile thinking his lord would scold him.

"Asukiya Uzumaki." Orochimaru explained.

"Our only survivor of the Uzumaki clan?" Kabut asked.

"Yes."

Asukiya Uzumaki was the only survivor of Uzu's destruction, she served as aid to the Kage of Oto which was one of Orochimaru's special clones under a special henge going under the name; Titobi Endyu.

"I understand."

Orochimaru nodded and stuck the needle into Naruto's skin. Naruto flinched but remained asleep due to the sleeping Jutsu that was placed on him.

Orochimaru pushed the blue liquid into Naruto's hand and watched as his eyes shot open and he began to cry and wail like a baby in pain…well, he was a baby…and he was in pain so I wouldn't expect different.

The two Oto Nin watched as the spot where the injection had gone in and they watched in mute amazement as it travelled through out his body until his entire body was blue.

It then, slowly, but surely began to get smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a blue yin yang sign the the right side of Naruto's heart. Orochimaru smirked in triumph and Kabuto look at his sensei with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto was now asleep again and remained quiet. Kabuto was curious and turned to Orochimaru to see him talking to one of Oto's Black Ops; NOTES. Orochimaru finished and walked back the table with Naruto.

"This boy either had the Rinnegan or the Sharingan and Wood Release along with several other Kekkai Genkai." Orochimaru said sagely which was uncommon for him.

"What's the Rinnegan?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru smriked.

"The Rinnegan is…".

 ***[][][][]***

 _ **Ten Hours Later: In Konohagakure**_

Hiruzen stood atop the Hokage's tower with the council standing behind him. Hiruzen had only told the council about Naruto's kidnapping and not about his parentage, but that would soon change.

As he saw that the entire village was assembled he cleared his throat and called for silence to which he got immediately. As all eyes were on him he began.

"Eleven hours ago we had a kidnapping." Hiruzen said and eyes grew wide and chatter was heard until he called for silence again. "Naruto Uzumaki was kidnapped." He finished and got the response he wanted.

The people of Konoha started to cheer and the entire village erupted in claps and whistles.

"QUIET YOU INSOLENT FOOLS." Hiruzen yelled and silence reigned over the village once again as all wide eyes were on Hiruzen. "Now tell me, did anyone see my old student Orochimaru or anyone who was not a Konoha Nin in the village last night?"

"I did." A women yelled and Hiruzen recognized her as the head mistress at the orphanage where Naruto used to stay.

"And why didn't you report it?" Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow. "If you had reported it when he was here Naruto would still be with us."

"Actually I let him go. That demon killed my husband." The woman yelled.

"If you let him go then you are to blame." Hiruzen said with a sigh and everyone except the teams from before raised and eyebrow.

"Blame for what, she is out hero for getting rid of the demon." A man yelled.

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause once again making the orphanage owner blush and accept praises.

"Actually." Hiruzen voice was stern and cut through the grid like a hot knife through butter. "She is to blame for letting Orochimaru no Sannin get away with the Yondaime Hokage's son."

 ***[][][][]***

 _ **Oops. I left a cliffy. BTW almost all of the chappies will be a cliffy at the end to add the effect of suspense and thrill. Anyway, That's the first chappy. And I remind you that Naruto will NOT be over powered. He may have Kekkai Genkai but he will have to figure out how to use it on his own. Please Favorite, Follow and Review. Ja Ne.**_

 _ **P.S. As for having either the Sharingan or the Rinnegan…I was thinking…**_


	2. Chapter 2

• _ **Hello there and welcome back to my fanfic. So before I start I'll just go over somethings I want to say. Firstly, this chapter will mainly focus on what's happening in Konoha and the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Secondly, throughout the chapter Naruto will be between the ages of six months and three years and I will inform you of time skips. Thirdly, I expect great reviews in the future, Fourthly, I went over my ideas with my co-writer who is my brother and is NOT registered as a fanficfion author and we decided to give Naruto the Sharingan and Mokuton instead of the Rinnegan. Lastly, if you have any suggestions and/or ideas please PM me or leave them in the review box. Enjoy.**_

• _ **Disclaimer; Naruto and all content connected to it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own OC's. Ja Ne.**_

 ***[][][][]***

 **Chapter 002; Plans**

Orochimaru calmly walked down the halls of his underground hide out. It was befitting for any Shinobi and Kunoichi but it was definitely not suited for a baby, especially the baby Kabuto was holding as he walked behind Orochimaru. Naruto would need to live on the surface, in the village.

Otogakure was not a giant village but it was by no means small either. It had a wall surrounding it much like Konoha, the Kage tower was in the center of the village. It was three stories tall and took the shape of a cylinder.

The lobby was on the ground floor and contained bathrooms and an armory along with the secretary's desk and files on top of files that Orochimaru used.

The second floor was where the council room and Shinobi files were. Much like the secretary the people running the second floor had files on top of files as well, however, theirs were ninja related while the secretary's was medical and chemical related.

The Otokage office was on the third floor. It was very spacious and had so down going all around the room. Here was where the Otokage did his paperwork and ran the village.

Titobi Endyu was the Otokage. Or so everyone thought. The Otokage was one of Orochimaru's _Infinite Clones_. A clone Jutsu developed by Orochimaru himself. And the clone was under a snake Transformation which was a transformation that was almost as strong as Tsunade's Genjutsu. It simply changed the users appearance. It was only called a snake Transformation because of the deception it caused…much like a snake.

Orochimaru had given the Otokage a simply relative appearance and nothing to fancy or exaggerated. It was a man with fair tanned skin that wore white robes that had a purple line going down the center and a Kage hat with a black music note on it.

The personality for this clone however was far from Orochimaru's. The clones personality was kind, caring and totally honest. The complete opposite of the Snake Sannin.

On the roof of the tower was a canon. But this was no ordinary canon. The place wasn't called the Land of Sound or Land of Rice Paddies for nothing. The earth of the Land of Sound was a dark grey color and was known as 'Tremor' rock.

It was known for causing musical notes when it came in contact with Chakra. So, Orochimaru made five canons out of it. He placed one on the North gate, one on the South and the same on East and West. The last was on the Kage Tower and was used to stop enemy ninja from coming close.

The rest of the village was just some medium sized building, it even had a ninja academy and some clans.

There was the Fuma clan, Kosaki, Jitonayu and Feru. (Only Fuma is real BTW). All of these clans had special ability which gave them the privilege to be called a clan.

The Fuma; The Fuma clan had three special abilities. They were excellent sensors, they had complete control over their Chakra which was relatively large and had the ability to manipulate Lightning making them quite formidable in Lightning Release.

The Kosaki; The Kosaki clan had the ability to be extremely skilled in sound based Ninjutsu. The could also due Earth Release Ninjutsu to an extreme extent.

The Jitonayu; This clan had one ability, but it was quite an ability. The could control Earth. And I mean literally control it. They could raise pillars and make any object once earth was near which was always.

And lastly; the Feru clan, they possessed the ability to transform into any object, person, animal or chemical without being suspected of doing so. When they took the form of a Shinobi they copied all of their jutsus and whatnot but lose it when they changed back. The changes of forms was also impossible to detect, even by a sensei Nin.

Well, at this moment Orochimaru and Kabuto sat in his office awaiting a certain someone. This person was the woman who he needed to take care of Naruto. This person was…Asukiya Uzumaki.

 ***[][][][]***

 _ **In Konohagakure**_

Konoha was in an uproar. After finding out about Naruto's lineage they were restless and angry. Yelling as they asked why were they not told about his parentage.

Hiruzen now sat in the Hokage's seat at the head of the council table. In all there were eight clan heads around the table, the eight civilians and the three advisors.

The clan heads representing their clans were as follows; Uchiha, Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi and Sarutobi. The eight civilians were made up of merchants, vendors and store owners. The three advisors were the Hokage's old teammates.

"I am a very busy man, why was I requested for a council meeting?" Hiruzen asked and truth be told he knew he reason and just didn't want to be there.

"Why were we not aware that our Yondaime had a son?" Fugaku Uchiha asked. The other nodded wanting to know the answer as well. Hiruzen just watched the people around the table and groaned.

"Minato and Kushina didn't want anyone to know they had a child." He answered and the next question came from Danzo. Hiruzen glared at the man as he opened his mouth to speak. "It was for his own protection."

"Then why did you announce it to the village?" Danzo inquired. "It's obvious the word will spread and then all of the elemental nations will know that Konoha despised the Yondaime Hokage's son for being a Jinchuriki."

"My real reason for making it a publicly known thing was simple, I want the other villages to find him, then, we can get him from their as we know where the ninja villagers are." Hiruzen explained and groaned as it was getting tiring explaining things to these old farts.

"We should go to war!" A random civilian yelled only to get glared upon by all of the Shinobi and retired Shinobi.

"Go to war over one baby!?" Koharu Utatane yelled and the man nodded getting nods in agreement from the other civilian members of Konoha's council.

"But this baby is the Yondaime's legacy!" The man exclaimed. "What if Orochimaru uses him to attack us!?" He yelled again making everyone begin to think about the current situation.

"Though I made it publicly known that he is Minato's and Kushina's son I have high doubts that no one will be able to find Orochimaru, he is a snake after all, he is cunning and deceptive." Hiruzen said wisely.

"Hokage-sama." Hiashi Hyuuga said and all eyes turned to the Hyuuga elder. "If we find back Naruto-san, he is betrothed to my daughter Hinata." Hiashi said making that known.

"Was it approved by Minato _and_ Kushina?" Hiruzen asked. He didn't like the thought of arranged marriages but what could be do. Even as Hokage he couldn't break marriage contracts. Heck, once they were made they were unbreakable.

"Yes it was Hokage-sama." Hiashi answered keeping his stoicism in place as he was given a once over by Hiruzen.

"Very well." Hiruzen answered making Hiashi inwardly smirk. Actually, he could care less about Naruto and his daughter marrying, he wanted the power the Namikaze clan held in Konoha.

"If this is all, I must return to my office to finish paperwork." Hiruzen said and it left a bitter taste in his mouth just saying that forbidden word. Danzo chuckled slightly at this which went unnoticed by Hiruzen and the council.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Danzo began. "That is all."

Hiruzen nodded and get up and walked out. The other council members left shortly leaving Danzo to burst out laughing. He may be a cold hearted bastard but he knew when something was funny.

Like the fact the, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and known around the world as the God of Shinobi didn't know the trick to paperwork.

Hell, it was even created by his sensei. It was created by Tobirama Senju; Nidaime Hokage, it was…the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Ah, Hiruzen was such an idiot.

 ***[][][][]***

 _ **Orochimaru's Office; In Otogakure**_

A woman walked into the office of Orochimaru to see an interesting sight. Kabuto was holding a blonde baby as he rocked it to sleep. Orochimaru was writing on a scroll.

This woman was Asukiya Uzumaki; She wore black Black Ops pants. She also had on a white t-shirt with a crimson red jacket over it. He ninja sandals were black like her pants and she had a wakazashi sword strapped to her back. Her hair was a deep red that cascaded to the middle of her back. Her eyes were also a deep forest green. Her face was round shaped like most Uzumaki's and she had the musical symbol for 'semi-breve' on the front of her jacket with an Uzumaki crest on her back.

"You summoned me Orochimaru-sama?" She asked standing in a firm form. Not a muscle flexed or an eye twitch.

"Yes." He answered as he placed in he scroll down on top of a file. "I have a long term mission for you." He told her.

"How long?" She asked her voice still stern and firm. Orochimaru liked that about her.

"About fifteen or sixteen years give or take a year or two." He answered her.

"I what is the mission?"

"To take care of the baby Kabuto is holding, this file should tell you everything about him, I just finished it up." Orochimaru explained as he gave her the file and reclined as she read it.

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

 _Gender; Male (M)._

 _DoB: 10_ _th_ _October, A268. (A268 Is The Year)._

 _PoB: Secret Base; Outskirts of Konohagakure no Sato._

 _Mother: Kushina Uzumaki; Nidaime Uzukage & Uzu's Red Death._

 _Father: Minato Namikaze; Yondaime Hokage & Kiiroi Senko._

 _Legal Guardian(s): Jiraiya no Sannin & Tsunade Senju no Sannin._

 _Blood Type: B_

 _Status: Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and Heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans._

 _Kekkai Genkai; Sharingan, Ice Release, Wood Release, Lava Release, Swift Release, Boil Release, Magnet Release, Scorch Release, Explosion Release, Storm Release and Chakra Chains. (He will not be OP)_

 _Kekkai Tota; Dust Release, Crystal Release and Blood Release. (He will it be OP)_

 _Additional Notes; He was kidnapped from Konohagakure by Orochimaru no Sannin, due to his burden of being a Jinchuriki and the secretiveness about his pedigree he was hated in Konoha. Orochimaru kidnapped him and experimented on him resulting in so many Kekkai Genkai and the three Kekkai Tota._

Asukiya read this and her blood ran cold for so many different reason. One: He was her best friends son and Two: He had eleven Kekkai Genkai and three Kekkai Tota.

"What did you make?" She mumble under her breath. "You made a freak of nature out of my best friends son." She said softly but both Orochimaru and Kabuto heard her.

"You know I experiment to make Otokagure a stronger village." Orochimaru said with a chuckle. "I used him as the test subject because the Kyuubi would have rejected the harmful chemicals in the serum that I injected into him and leave the safe parts of it."

"Why do you have Kushina marked as the Nidaime Uzukage?" Was her next question.

"She worked as the Uzukage part time after its destruction, she would make sure the place was surviving and, to tell you the truth, Uzuoshigakure is still up and running, there are even some people living there, I know I told you it was destroyed but, I lied to stop you from returning, I knew it would bring back painful memories." He explained.

"T-Thank you for telling me Orochimaru-sama, as for Naruto-kun, I will accept because of his mother's connection to me." She said and Orochimaru nodded and handed her Naruto and the scroll he had placed on the file earlier.

"From your time as a medic Nin I believe you know the Jutsu to breast feed infants?" He asked and received a nod. "This scroll has information on the Kekkai Genkai and Kekkai Tota he possess, however, we only know jutsus for the Crystal Release, the other will have to be figured out on his own as we have no background information on them, only the basic information." Orochimaru explained. Asukiya nodded. "Come back to meet me in six months, by that time he will be one year old and we will start discussing training plans for him."

Another nod and she was dismissed leaving Orochimaru and Kabuto to smirk. She had fell for the 'Make Oto Stronger' thing easily. Or so they thought.

 ***[][][][]***

 _ **Asukiya's House; In Otogakure**_

Asukiya entered her house to see her boyfriend; Goiyo Inkuto on the sofa reading a scroll. Goiyo and Asukiya had been lovers for two years and had bought the house when they were both promoted to NOTES rank.

Goiyo noticed the the baby in her arms and raised his eyebrows.

"What's up with the baby?"

"This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, from today on I am his mother and you are his father, adoptive of course."

Goiyo took it in then turned to his girlfriend and sighed. "Explain."

She relayed everything Orochimaru had told her and had him read the file. His draw dropped for ten seconds as he read each Kekkai Genkai and Tota. After a good while of reading it over at least six times he sighed.

"You know what he's really planning to do?" Goiyo asked as he was sure he knew.

"Yes, I have overheard countless of his discussions with Kabuto and I know exactly what he's going to do, but I won't let him." She exclaimed with determination clear in her voice.

"Well, I will look after him while you go get some supplies and whatnot." He suggested. She nodded, kissed Naruto on his forehead and did a hand seal. They watched as his whisker marks faded and his hair turned a deep red. His eyes went from light blue to dark green soon afterwords, even though they couldn't see it.

"That Genjutsu is almost unbreakable, from today, we will know him as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

He nodded and she left soon afterwards making Goiyo groan.

This was going to be one hell of a shit storm.

 ***[][][][]***

 _ **Two Days Later; In Konohagakure**_

Two figures blurred into the Hokage's office at a speed that could break the light barrier and make Minato Namikaze's Thunder God Technique look like a turtle.

"Where is he!?" The first yelled out. He was Jiraiya no Sannin.

Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" (油, abura), which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama has in his as well.

"I don't know." Hiruzen answered as he continued filling out his paperwork.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Yelled another voice which turned out to be Tsunade Senju no Sannin.

She wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" (賭, kake) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her size able cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick. She also wears her grandfather's necklace in clear view on her chest.

"I mean what I said, he faced the team that found you and fled, he didn't even bother to fight them." Hiruzen exclaimed with a puff of his pipe then exhaled the smoke. "The team said he headed North, the only village located to the north are, Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall), Tetsugakure (Hidden Iron), Otogakure (Hidden Sound), Yugakure (Hidden Hot Water), Shimogakure (Hidden Frost)." Hiruzen explained. "To the North East is Tauchigakure (Hidden Rock) and to the North West is Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud)."

"So we have to search these villages until we find him?" Tsunade asked in complete shock. There were seven villages and lands within any Northward direction of Konoha.

"Appearently so." Hiruzen said with a tired sigh.

"This is going to take months, maybe even years." Jiraiya said as he threw his hands up in the air. He groaned as he flopped down in a chair across from Hiruzen. "And the council?"

"Angry as ever because I didn't tell them of Naruto's pedigree." Hiruzen explained and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Sensei?" Tsunade asked and both men looked at her. "Why did you announce Naruto's lineage, if one of the major ninja villages finds out, especially Iwa, what could happen?"

"I announced it for a reason." He said and took a pull of his pipe. "I highly doubt Kiri would do anything as they have been neutral in all affairs lately, Kumo and Iwa will take him and train him to the bone just to be a weapon, Asuma might do that as well but, there is always a chance our treaty will make them return him, I am one hundred percent sure, all of those are better than becoming Orochimaru's lab rat."

They nodded at his words.

"Tsunade, we leave for Iwa in the morning, we will work our way from Iwa heading to the west." Jiraiya said and he left in a Shunshin.

"Since when does he order me around?" Tsunade grumbled as she too left like Jiraiya.

Hiruzen sighed and turned to face of Minato in the office. His picture was next to Hiruzen's. He opened one of his draws to see a picture of Minato and Kushina, the latter of which was sporting a swollen belly and had a happy grin plastered on his face while Minato grinned like an idiot.

"I'm sorry."

 ***[][][][]***

 _ **That was chapter two and I hope you enjoyed. Please review and favorite, follows are welcome as well. As for the multiple KG's, don't think he will be OP, Oto only knows how Crystal are lease works, he will have to figure out the rest on his own, by the way, only a couple more chapters before a huge time skip. Later.**_


End file.
